20 Boxes
by sammimcc1999
Summary: Its been 16 years since they've died and Andromeda is finally letting Teddy go through his parents boxes of stuff. He invites Victoire and romance ensues. -ON HIATUS
1. An Ordinary Conversation

_**A/N: In this story its the summer before Teddy's 6th year and Victoire's 4th year**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters are J.K's but plot is mine**_

"Teddy, since you're 16 now, I thought you would want to go into the attic and go through Nymphadora and Remus's boxes."

"Are you kidding Grandma? I would love to! But, could I invite Vic?"

"Of course my dear. It would be a good idea for her to come and share this."

"Thank you Grandma. I'll go call her now."

Teddy pulls out his cell-phone and calls Victoire's number quickly and excitedly. As its dials he mutters to himself "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

At Shell Cottage, Victoire is in her room frantically searching for her cell when she hears Teddy's ringtone.

"Thank you Teddy!" She says as she picks up.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You helped me find my phone."

"You lost it again?"

"Yeah, but at least I don't leave it on silent! Anyways why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah, um. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over later and help me look through my parents' stuff?"

"Oh, um, sure. I'll ask Mum."

There was a bit of muffled silence as Victoire covered her phone in her shirt. Teddy could hear her yell "Mum can I go to Teddy's?"

"Oui, ma chère. A quelle heure allez-vous?"

"Mum, do you have to speak in French? And I'm going over to Teddy's at 5. "

Teddy laughed at Victoire and said "Well I'll see you at 5 then. You coming by Floo or is your Mum going to Apparate with you?"

"I'll take the Floo. See you at 5."

Both hung up, and started to get ready for their "Play-date" as Andromeda put it.

**_A/N: First story, tell me what you think. _****_Reviews would be nice and flames are welcome._**


	2. A Quick Tumble

_**A/N: Again first story and I'm not the best writer so bear with me... Disclaimer: Fun as it would be I'm not J.K Rowling**_

"Grandma, is she here yet?"

Andromeda chuckled and replied "Relax Teddy, she's not here yet, and it's only 5:03. It takes a while for her and Fleur to get organized. You know that."

He grumbles and runs up the stairs and into his room.

Teddy sat on his bed nerve wracked and beaming. He and Victoire rarely saw each other, except for family occasions and even those weren't frequent anymore with Granny Weasley's idea of grouping birthdays together. And the only time they saw each other at Hogwarts was during meals and Quidditch matches.

He was trying to remember when else he sees her when he heard Andromeda calling him down. He raced out of his room and headed towards the grand stairway, slid down the banister and knocked into someone, causing them to both fall with him twisting halfway through so he wouldn't hurt the person.

When he looked at who he had slid into Teddy flushed and stammered an apology. Victoire just laughed and said "Geez, Teddy you run, slide or send a Quaffle towards me nearly every time we see each other!"

"Teddy Remus Lupin, how many times do I have to tell you to not slide down the stairs!"

"Um, a lot?"

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh at that. "Why don't you two head upstairs and check out the attic. Supper is at 6 sharp. Oh and Victoire are you staying over tonight or are you going home?"

"I'll be going home; we do have to go back to school shopping tomorrow."

As his Grandma turns the corner Teddy turns to Victoire and says "I bet I can beat you to the attic!"

"No way Teddy, I'll probably pulverize you. How much do you want to bet for?"

"3 Galleons?"

"You're on."

They race up the stairs and into the hallway of the second floor where Teddy slips on the rug. Victoire looks back, laughs and says "I'll be enjoying those extra Galleons! Maybe even get some chocolate and sweets!"

Soon they're in the attic and Teddy is looking around in awe. The attic stretches out to cover the entire house. There's a large window seat with a gorgeous view of the forest. Teddy is practically being called over to the window and when he sits he sees an engraving that says _T&R Love has no boundaries_

"Hey Vic did you see this?"

"See what? The engraving? Yeah I saw it. Have you seen the boxes?"

"What boxes?"

"The ones over here, duh!"

Teddy looks up and sees her pointing to lots of boxes. His mouth drops and he says "I have to look through all of those?!"

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I don't know how long to make them and the next chapter might be a tad bit longer, and please review! I'd like to know what you think. review or pm with your ideas of what the boxes should be labelled as!**_


	3. A Little Letter

_**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer and followers! Disclaimer: I would love to be the multi-millionaire creator but sadly I'm not...**_

"Where do we even begin?!" Exclaims Teddy

"I don't know" says Victoire. She turns around and sees that Teddy knocked the cushion off of the window seat. "Teddy! You knocked the cushion off!"

"Well I didn't mean to-hey what's that under the cushion?"

"What do you mean what's under- wait there is something! It looks like-"

"A letter! And it's addressed to me!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it already!"

"Fine I will."

Teddy and Victoire looked at the letter again. It was in a cream coloured envelope- much like the ones Hogwarts acceptance letters come in. He stared at it still unsure until Victoire gave him a look that clearly said, open it now! He laughed at the grown up expression on her still 'little girl' face. As he tore the envelope open a whiff of dried flowers and perfume came to him.

Inside the envelope were two things, a letter, and a dried flower. Teddy first picked up the dried flower and looked at it. It looked familiar, with petals that looked like stained glass and changed different colours every few seconds but he wasn't would have to ask Uncle Neville later. He then picked up the letter and started to read it hoping for a sign of where to start going through the boxes.

_May 2, 1998_

_Hello Teddy, if you're reading this, it means the worst has happened and we didn't come home from the battle. I know that Harry and my mother will take good care of you. And if you hadn't realized by now, it's your mother._Yes dear, I think he realized that. It's now I; your father and I wanted to let you know that we loved you and didn't want to leave you. I'm positive that Harry and many others have told you countless times we died for a good cause. 

_Now that you've said your speech and rambled on, Remus, I think that it's time to tell you why we're writing this. We've decided that you should learn more about us than other people have told you. _Both your mother and I have filled ten boxes each of our personal items and memories. The boxes will guide you through our lives. We love you and I wish I could have seen you grow up. _Now your grandmother has strict instructions to give you another letter when you become of age. Have fun looking through our memories and lives_

_Love, Mumma _and Dad

Victoire looked at Teddy with awe in her eyes. She saw him read it over and look up and said "10 boxes each... This means 20 boxes! Do you know how long it'll take to go through all of them?! We'll be here forever!"

"Well we don't have forever! I have to be home at 9!"

"We should start now, maybe we can finish before you leave."

"But where do we begin?"

"How about the boxes labelled baby years?"

_**A/N: Any ideas for more box labels? if so review or pm me them**_


	4. Baby Boxes

_**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while, but i got addicted to a show that was made in 2007 that's called Kid Nation. Look it up its acctually cool. Disclaimer: I'm not from Great Britain, so therefore I am not J.K Rowling, and Harry potter series are not mine.**_

Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, blushed and looked away. "So, um, yeah, do you think we should start with that one?" Victoire asked.

She gestured to a box that was around medium size and had the words 'Remus's Baby Years'. Teddy nodded, grabbed the box and dragged it to the window seat, where Victoire had already replaced the cushion. He then sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She, still blushing, walked over and sat down beside him. The box, once they got a closer look, was covered in tape, as if to protect it. Victoire and Teddy both reached for the top layer of tape, brushing against each other's hands in the process. There was a bit of awkwardness as they started peeling the tape off, when Teddy spoke up near the end and said "Don't you think it would be easier if we used scissors?"

"Why didn't you say that before?! It would have easily saved us 10 minutes!" Victoire said hitting him lightly for each word.

"Well I forgot about them until now!" He huffed.

Then they both burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down they opened the flaps and looked inside. Teddy picked up a blue woollen blanket and grinned. He knew that his father probably came home in this and picked up what looked like a matching hat.

Meanwhile Victoire had picked up a silver frame. It was, of course, a wizard photo. In the photo was Baby Remus. He was gurgling and giggling at the camera, reaching out to whoever was holding it. He had a clump of brown hair and these brown eyes that looked like he had wisdom beyond his years. She shoved the photo in Teddy's face.

He blinked and took it from her hands. "So this is what he looked like as a baby."

"He was a cute kid," Victoire pointed out while containing her laughter.

"Yeah, I bet I could imitate him." He said.

"What else is in there? It looks like"

"A pile of clothes and what looks like a stuffed wolf"

Victoire raised her eyebrows in surprise. A wolf? Why a wolf? Teddy looked at the wolf and picked it up. He studied it and smiled. It wore a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows. Much like the one that Harry said Remus wore the first time he met him. On the jacket was embroidered "Moony". Teddy stifled a laugh. That had been his dad's nickname, and when he was kid he had chosen it for his stuffed animal. But he soon repacked it, except for the stuffed wolf, so he could look through his mothers stuff.

When he opened his Mothers' box the first thing he saw was a bib that said 'Dora'. He laughed and Victoire looked at him like he was crazy. He said, between his laughter, my mother hated her name and demanded to be called Tonks. At least that's what Grandma and Harry say."

That's when Victoire laughs and they began to go through the rest of her clothes. Most of the clothes were embroidered with Nymphadora or Dora and they soon found themselves grinning as they thought of Tonks groaning as she put her baby clothes away.

After they had gone through the entire pile, they came upon a wooden frame that had a colour photo and naturally, it moved. Baby Tonks was smiling and changing her hair colour with no second thought. It usually remained a bright bubble-gum pink, and they both laughed as they saw her maker her nose change too. But the thing that they had been waiting for was at the bottom. It was a stuffed animal but it was quite different. It looked like it had been bewitched to change like a metamorphous would. It remained though, as a person with pink bubblegum pink hair.

They grinned and said together "It's a miniature Tonks!" and burst out laughing together, looked at each other, and blushed.

Teddy stammered out "We should probably get downstairs for dinner."

_**A/N: Alright Just 18 boxes left! Next up awkward dinner and more boxes. Reviews would be nice and thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed!**_


End file.
